


Stay strong

by Aliesk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Raccolta di Frasi, frasi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa fanfiction è ambientata nel periodo in cui Louis era in vacanza in Francia, con la sua fidanzata Eleanor.<br/>Cit./: <i>15. Abbraccio<br/>A quelle parole Louis fece per abbracciarlo, ma Harry lo allontanò evitando persino d'incontrare il suo sguardo: erano entrambi feriti allo stesso modo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay strong

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una Raccolta di Frasi molto vecchia, ma mi piaceva e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui.

1\. Buio  
Allungò la mano verso Louis, ma finì per ritrarla e voltarsi sull'altro lato del letto, come accadeva ogni notte.

2\. Bugie  
Harry non era mai stato in grado di mentire; Louis invece sì.

3\. Consapevolezza  
Harry mentiva continuamente e Louis conosceva la verità nascosta dietro ad ogni sua bugia.

4\. Parole  
Avrebbe voluto dire tante cose a Louis, soprattutto la più importante, ma forse non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

5\. Bacio  
Aveva la certezza che l'avrebbe baciato. Si sarebbe trattato di un bacio vero e tutto sarebbe cambiato tra loro.

6\. Pianto  
Avrebbe voluto che Louis tornasse, ma l'appartamento continuava a rimanere vuoto. C'era solo il pianto soffocato di Harry nella stanza.

7\. Forza  
Harry aveva dimostrato la propria forza in passato, ma in quel momento non riusciva davvero a trovarla dentro di sé.

8\. Amore  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava come non aveva mai creduto di poter essere in grado di amare qualcuno, ma aveva paura che Louis potesse sentirlo veramente.

9\. Lontananza  
Nonostante indossasse la sua maglietta, Louis sentiva ugualmente la mancanza di Harry.

10\. Sofferenza  
Harry si abbracciò e, reprimendo un singhiozzo, sentì quanto fosse dolorosa la mancanza di Louis.

11\. Ritorno  
Quando Louis fu di ritorno e, immobile sulla soglia, lo guardò, non ci fu alcuna parola tra loro che potesse spiegare ciò provassero in quel momento.

12\. Sincerità  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese abbassando lo sguardo, colpevole. «No» rispose sinceramente Harry, trattenendo le lacrime.

13\. Domande  
«Dimmi solo per quale motivo lo hai fatto» la voce di Harry tremò, così come la luce nei suoi occhi, ma Louis non rispose.

14\. Valigie  
Harry si avvicinò lentamente. Aveva un'espressione seria quando lo guardò negli occhi e disse: «Io me ne vado, ho preparato le valigie».

15\. Abbraccio  
A quelle parole Louis fece per abbracciarlo, ma Harry lo allontanò evitando persino d'incontrare il suo sguardo: erano entrambi feriti allo stesso modo.

16\. Dolore  
«Farebbe troppo male» disse Harry e Louis non ebbe il coraggio di chiedergli a che cosa si riferisse, «restare qui con te, Louis, mi farebbe davvero male». 

17\. Lacrima  
Harry tentò di trattenere ogni lacrima, ma una scivolò lentamente lungo la sua guancia e la rigò. Aveva pianto una sola lacrima, ma si era rivelata la più dolorosa.

18\. Istante  
Louis vide Harry pulirsi la guancia con il dorso della mano e poi lo guardò allontanarsi in direzione della porta: per un istante pensò che avrebbe voluto fermarlo, ma non lo fece.

19\. Coraggio  
Harry non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi a guardarlo, prima di richiudere la porta dell'appartamento alle proprie spalle; Louis non ebbe il coraggio di fermarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
